Trouble In River City: Old Version
by bballgirl22
Summary: Charlie Cowell and the other salesmen are angry that Marian persuaded the town of River City to free Harold Hill after they finally exposed him as the con man that he is/was. They want revenge on her. Who will be there to save her? Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: ** Charlie Cowell and the other salesmen are angry that Marian persuaded the town of River City to free Harold Hill after they finally exposed him as the con man that he is/was. They want revenge on her. Who will be there to save her.

**Author's Note Read This!** The characters in this are the original characters, but I kind of based them off the people playing them in my school production, as it says in my other story. So, think of Marian as anywhere from age 21-24 and Harold anywhere from 22-25. The others you could probably figure out on you own. The Ladies will be younger, say 26-30, and Mayor Shinn will be about 29-33. Thanks. Please review. Enjoy!

"Marcellus, don't call me Greg," Harold Hill said as he turned back to Winthrop Paroo. "Now remember, keep practicing Winthrop, and the band may perform and the Madison Fourth of July festivities. Got it?"

"Yeth, Profethor," Winthrop said. Eulalie Shinn, the mayor's wife, was standing nearby.

"Oh, Winthrop, you and…" Eulalie began. Harold quickly cut her off and said,

"Oh, hello Mrs. Shinn, how are you today? Good- bye for now." He sighed in relief as she walked down the street. He had avoided talking about Winthrop's lisp. "Good, Winthrop. Now, before you go, where is your sister?"

"Thither was with a group of thalesmen by Dunlop's thore. They looked mean and Marian looked thared. I don't know why though. Good –bye Profethor! Bye Mr. Washburn!" Winthrop said as he ran down the street. Harold abruptly turned to Marcellus.

"Marcellus, I think Charlie Cowell and his gang of salesmen have something to do with this. Go tell the police to be ready. I have my phone," Harold said as he started to hurry away.

"Sure thing Greg," Marcellus called as he ran off.

"Don't call me Greg!" Harold said, but Marcellus was already out of earshot. He shook his head as he ran toward Ewart Dunlop's store.


	2. Chapter 2

_Earlier That Day- With Marian_

"Thank you, Maud," Marian Paroo said as she left the library with some books in her hand. She decided to leave the library early at noon and Maud Dunlop had agreed to watch it until closing time.

"No problem, Marian. Good-bye now!" Maud called as Marian closed the door behind her. She tucked three of her books under her arm and opened the other one to read while she walked.

"There she is, boys. Step out…now," Charlie Cowell told the four other member sin his salesmen gang. They were in an alley by Dunlop's waiting for Marian.

Marian was too engrossed in her book and didn't look up until it was too late. She ran right into Charlie, her books clattering to the ground.

"Hello Marian. Long time, no see," Charlie said as he stepped toward her, laughing as she backed into a wall. "How about coming for a little walk with us, out to my old house right here in River City?" Marian said nothing as Charlie started walking. She was scared. Two of the salesmen grabbed her by the arms and forced her to walk after Charlie.

_Present_

"Here we are, girly-girl," Charlie said.

"Go up the steps," one of the salesmen said. Marian did as she was told. She saw a cot on the porch as she walked inside.

"Sit in the chair," another told her after she was led over to one. Marian stood defiantly in front of the chair, trying not to show her fear. She gasped as they pushed her down into it and tied her to it. Charlie traced her lips with his finger and she turned away.

"Why am I here?" she asked.

"I think you know perfectly well why you are here. I will tell you anyway, though. First of all, you stopped me from getting to Mayor Shinn before the Ice Cream Sociable last week. Then, you convince your fellow citizens of River City to free Harold Hill after showing them all he has done fort he city. We've spent three months trying to corral him, drive him around town on a rail, and lock him up. You knew him for a mere three weeks and you save him. That is why you are here, girly-girl," Charlie said. Marian gasped. She remembered how mad he'd been when everyone in the gym wanted to free the professor last week. A third salesman tied a gag over her mouth, silencing her.

"Are you ready for some, girly-girl?" Charlie said as he and the others moved toward her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Zaneeta," Winthrop said, keeping his eye on Harold as he waited for Mr. Dunlop to finish with a customer.

"Yes, Winthrop?" Zaneeta said, smiling at the young boy. He was adorable.

"I think thomething has happened to Marian. The Profethor is going to look for her. Will you and Tommy follow him with me?" Winthrop asked. Zaneeta chuckled a bit at his enthusiasm, thinking he was only kidding. She would find out how wrong she was.

"Tommy, come over here!" Zaneeta called to her 'secret' boyfriend, as she had seen him passing by. Winthrop explained his plan to Tommy and the three of them hid behind a bush outside Dunlop's store just as Harold started talking.

"Mr. Dunlop, we have a slight problem. Winthrop spotted his sister with a group of salesmen, and I believe Charlie had something to do with it. Marcellus is on standby with the police. I need to know anything you heard or saw outside here around noon," Harold told Ewart.

In the bushes, Zaneeta gasped and surprised Winthrop by hugging him, sort of a silent apology for not believing him. Poor Marian.

"Well, Harold, I heard someone near the alley say 'You're coming with us girly-girl, to my old house.' Does that help?" Mr. Dunlop said.

"Yes, Charlie used to own a house in River City. It's vacant now, though. I need to get there as soon as possible," Harold said.

"I'm coming with you. Let me just lock up the store," Mr. Dunlop said as he disappeared inside.

"I know where that is. Let's go. We can get there first and see what's going on," Tommy said as he motioned to Winthrop and Zaneeta to follow him.

Mr. Dunlop reappeared just then, ready to leave with Harold.

"I called the police. They contacted Mrs. Paroo. They are going to wait outside the house for your signal, Mr. Hill," Ewart said as they hurried. Harold was determined to get to Marian before she got seriously injured.

Tommy, Zaneeta, and Winthrop had just arrived at Charlie's 'house.' Tommy and Zaneeta peered through a window first to make sure it was okay for Winthrop to see. It wasn't great, but it was appropriate, so Tommy lifted him up as well. They could see and hear everything going on.

_Inside the House_

Marian was trying her best not to let he tears loose. She had finally realized why she'd been thinking about Harold all day in the library. She was in love with him. Now, no one even knew she was missing yet. No one had been on the streets except her and the gang. Charlie had already hit her multiple times, and now he and his buddies were taunting her. They were ripping books apart, acting out what would Harold when they convinced everyone how bad he really was, telling her that no one would care she was missing, and many other unspeakable things. She bit her lip as a tear escaped her eye and landed on the fabric of her gag. She hoped Charlie didn't see, but he had.

"Oh,look. We made girly-girl here cry," Charlie said as he advanced menacingly towards her, his fist raised.

"Girly-girl has a name, Cowell!" a voice said from the doorway. It caused Charlie, the salesmen, Zaneeta, Tommy, Winthrop, and even the hidden police to turn towards it. They saw…

_Before, with Harold_

After 20 minutes of running and searching, Harold and Mr. Dunlop saw Charlie's house. When they reached, they cautiously peeked in the window opposite of Winthrop, Zaneeta, and Tommy. Harold's blood boiled at what he saw. When he heard Charlie call Marian 'girly-girl,' it was the last straw. He slammed the door open.

_Present_

_They saw…_

Professor Harold Hill!

"What do you want, Hill?" Charlie said as he reluctantly lowered his fist and turned away from Marian.

"I want to know why you kidnapped this fine young woman," Harold answered.

"Simple, Professor. She's the reason you're free," Charlie answered. Marian had closed her eyes when Charlie raised his fist, so she had no idea what was happening.

"Why you little…" Harold yelled as he signaled to the police and jumped on top of Charlie. Ewart quickly untied the librarian just as Harold handed Charlie over to the police. She stumbled over to Harold.

"Professor," Marian said. She collapsed as she reached him, her arms around his neck. Harold smiled for a moment before his face returned serious.

"Get your hands off my daughter you double-crossing con man!" Mrs. Paroo yelled as she ran inside the building. She had just arrived after getting a ride from Jacey Squires. She thought it was Harold who had hurt Marian, especially when she saw him holding her. She raised her hand as if to strike Harold, but Winthrop intervened.

"Mama, Mr. Hill didn't hurt Marian, he thaved her," Winthrop said.

"Yes, Mrs. Paroo, Winthrop is telling the truth," Zaneeta said as she came up next to Winthrop.

"Yeah, Winthrop asked us to follow the professor. He wanted to know what was going on, Tommy put in as he came behind Zaneeta. Mrs. Paroo took another look at Marian and Harold. His grip on her was gentle, as if he didn't want to hurt her. It wasn't iron, like he wanted to hurt her. Marian's arms were also around Harold's neck, as if she was hanging on for dear life.

"I'm sorry. Thank you, Professor Hill," Mrs. Paroo said.

"It's fine. I'm just glad Marian is okay," Harold said. When he noticed Mrs. Paroo looking at Marian curiously, he added "She fainted, Mrs. Paroo."

"Oh, Marian!" Mrs. Paroo cried as she made a move toward her daughter.

"Mrs. Paroo, your daughter looks content with Mr. Hill, even when she is unconscious. Please leave her be for the moment. I know you are worried, but look," one of Constable Locke's deputies said as he came over and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Mrs. Paroo looked at Marian's peaceful face and nodded. She watched as Harold pointed things out to the deputy with one hand, and held Marian firmly with the other. She smiled inwardly and backed away.

"Do we need to get her to a doctor?" Harold asked the deputy after he explained what he knew.

"No, I think we just need to give her a minute or two. Bring her to the station when she wakes up, then we'll see about a doctor. We'll leave you be now. Jacey, please take Mrs. Paroo home!" the deputy called his headed towards his car.

"Why can't Ewart do it? His wife is at the library," Jacey argued.

"At least I have a wife," Ewart said back.

"I have a wife," Jacey retorted back.

Harold smiled and shook his head as one half of the quartet argued about nothing, as they always did. He took Marian out to the porch and placed her on the cot. He was lost in thought, so he didn't hear her wake up until she was in front of him.

"Thank you, Professor Hill," Marian said as she hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Marian, how many times have I told you that you don't have to call me professor. Especially since…" Harold broke off as he finally realized what the strange feeling he was experiencing was. He was in love with Marian Paroo, the librarian and piano teacher. He opened his mouth again, but Marian cut him off.

"Prof- Harold, I…well I… that is, um…I," Harold looked at Marian, confused as she cleared her throat.

"How can I tell you I love you?

How can I tell you I do?

I see you walk around town

With that smile I just can't resist," Marian stopped for a moment to look at Harold, She chuckled before continuing as he smiled when she sang about his smile.

"Every time I see you,

I fall more and more in love

I am head over heels for this one special guy

And I know just what I need to say

But how can I tell you…

That I love you.

I know it's not finished yet and it was probably terrible, but-" Marian gasped as Harold pulled her into his arms and kissed her. It had taken twenty-six years for her to get this moment. She smiled as he pulled away.

"So, does that take away any of your doubts?" Harold said.

"It sure does Profe- I mean Harold," Marian said, staring at him.

"I love you too, Marian," Harold told her. He led her over to the cot again, noticing that she looked faint. He guessed it was from her experience.

"Harold, I'm fine," Marian said as she tried o stand up, but failing against his strong hold.

"Marian, please. For me?" Harold asked as he bent down in front of her and kissed her again. He was startled as Marian let out scream when he pulled away. He looked behind him and gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

_Harold looked behind him and gasped._ He felt Marian grab onto his arm in fright.

"Listen here, girly-girl, the police are after me, so let's get this over with quick," Charlie Cowell was making his way toward the two, his focus on Marian.

"Why are you here, Cowell?" Harold growled as he stood up, ready to defend Marian.

"I broke away from Locke. Girly-girl over there ruined me when she persuaded River City to free you last week. Now she's going to pay!" Charlie said loudly. He lunged toward Marian and succeeded in landing a punch on her before Harold flipped him down the steps. He could hear the constable's siren in the distance as he pinned Charlie down. He sighed in relief when three deputies rushed up to the house and relieved him of Charlie.

"I'll bring Marian to the station in a little bit, Constable," Harold said.

"Very good, Professor Hill. See you," Locke said as he drove off.

Harold hurried back to Marian.

"Marian, are you alright?" Harold asked as she got off the cot and walked over to him.

"I'm fine, but I need to tell mama something and you need to be there. Let's go," Marian said. Harold shook his head, allowing her to drag him toward the car.

Sorry this so short guys. I wanted to update and this was all I could come up with right now. R&R! Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

"Marian, I think we should go to the police station first," Harold said as he stopped at the intersection, waiting for Marian to decide. He wasn't going to let her get the better of him this time. It was too important. He turned her head toward him and tilted her chin up so she was making eye contact with him.

"Well," Marian began before she saw his pleading brown eyes. "Okay," she finished shyly, pulling her head away.

Harold looked triumphant as he pulled up next to the constable's car.

"Ah, Miss Marian. Professor Hill is here too. I'll be right back with Cowell." Constable Locke said as he left.

As soon as he disappeared, Marian made a dash fort he door only to be caught in Harold's arms.

Marian looked up at him with a few tears in her eyes.

"Harold, I can't face him," she said, looking at his shirt intently.

"Marian, you have me here to protect. I won't let anything happen to you. Trust me?" Harold told her. When she hesitated in answering, he lifted her head up and kissed her for at least a minute. He felt her fear melting away as she wrapped her arms around him. When they broke away, they were met with the astounded faces of Constable Locke and Charlie Cowell, in handcuffs.

"Why, you two! Together?" Constable Locke said.

"He's my White Knight," Marian said with a smile. "Please don't tell mama yet!" she added quickly.

"Why you two-faced, dirty-" Charlie began before he was shut up by Constable Locke.

"Marian, I need you to give a statement about what happened. Right this way," Constable Locke said as he motioned to a small room. When Marian didn't move, he said "You can bring Mr. Hill." Harold gave Marian an encouraging look and she grabbed his hand tightly before following the constable.

"Charlie Cowell kidnapped and abused me," Marian said in answer to the constable's question.

"Very well. Thank you Marian, Professor," Constable Locke said as he opened the door for them.

Marian breathed a sigh of relief as they walked back to the car.

"See? I told you it would be okay," Harold said teasingly after he had opened her door and got in the car himself.

"Now we really need to find mama," Marian said with a glance at Harold as if to warn him not to try going off anywhere.

"Fine," Harold sighed and turned onto the street the Paroo home was on.

"Mama!" Marian yelled as she led Harold onto the front porch.

"Just a minute, Marian. I'll get Winthrop," Mrs. Paroo called back. Harold couldn't help but stare at Marian as she stood waiting.

"Marian, stop pacing," Harold cried. He pulled her into him and kissed her.

Unbeknownst by the two, Mrs. Paroo and Winthrop had come out to the porch. Mrs. Paroo did everything she could not to squeal in joy until the two broke apart. She out her hand over Winthrop's mouth as well. They finally broke apart.

"Marian! Mr. Hill! Marian! Mr. Hill!" Mrs. Paroo squealed.

"Mama, calm down!" Marian said.

"Thither! Profethor! Thither! Profethor!" Wintrhop yelled. Harold, Marian, and Mrs. Paroo laughed. Harold bent down so that he was eye-level with the ten-year-old.

"Winthrop, have you been practicing?" Harold asked with a twinkle in his eye. Winthrop nodded eagerly. "Then, I think your sister should look in her dress pocket. I may be around for awhile," he said as Marian curiously reached into her pocket.

"Harold! Yes!" Marian cried when she pulled out a ring.

"Yes!" Mrs. Paroo yelled. Winthrop just hugged Harold like he never wanted to let go.

"Profethor, will you be like…like…" Winthrop was struggling to find the right words.

"A father? Yes, Winthrop, Harold is going to be your uncle, which is like a father," Marian explained happily. Winthrop said nothing. He just tackled Harold to the ground. Marian climbed on top of them and Mrs. Paroo joined the group hug as well. Marian was never so glad in her life that a con man had come to River City.

The End


	6. Chapter 6

I am going to rewrite this story because some of the characters are too out of character. I will leave this up, but please check out the new one when it is published. Thanks.


End file.
